mundo_sbfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Amy Rose
|Dublagem= * Cindy Robison * Taeko Kawata * Naike Fauveau * Ana Lúcia Menezes |OutrasDubs= *Hebráico: Miya Kadosh *Árabe: Raleen Dagher *Italiano: Antonella Baldini *Português: Cristina Basílio *Espanhol (Latino): Lileana Chacón *Espanhol: Meritxell Ribera *Polonesa: Monika Pikula *Húngaro: Vadász Bea *Romeno: Alina Leonte *Finlandês: Saara Lehtonen |Idade= 12 |Apelidos= *KnuckalinaO Assistente *AmesInto the Wilderness |Espécie= Ouriço |Gênero= Feminino |Pelo= Rosa |Pele= Pêssego |Olhos= Verdes |Alinhamento= Bom |Afiliação= *Equipe Sonic **Equipe Sticks *T.W. Barker Circo das Maravilhas }} Amy Rose }} é uma personagem principal em Sonic Boom. Ele é "a espinha dorsal" da Equipe Sonic. Suas dubladoras oficiais são Cindy Robison, Taeko Kawata e Naike Fauveau, enquanto no Brasil é a Ana Lúcia Menezes. Ela possui 12 anos e mora em uma Casa localizada na Seaside Coast. Em seu dia à dia ele enfrenta Dr. Eggman com seus robôs e também outros vilões junto do resto da equipe, além de salvar inúmeras vezes o Vilarejo. Aparência Amy possui um pelo rosa e espinhos em seu cabelo, junto de olhos verdes e pele cor de pêssego. Ele é mais alta e mais magra do que seu homólogo na série original. Vestimenta thumb|left|252px|Amy em galaAmy de vestimenta usa uma tiara vermelha, junto de uma camisa rosa com colarinho branco, com botões dourados. Ela usa em seus braços fitas esportivas roxas com pulseiras douradas, meias roxas, junto de sapatos vermelho com violeta. Ainda veste um par de luvas, e em seus tênis possuem botões dourados. Durante os Prêmios Premiados, Amy usou um vestido rosa, com camadas roxa. Ela ainda ostentou com uma bolsa rosa e sapatos rosas. História Jogos Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric thumb|left|242px|Amy diz a Sonic pra não abrir a portaAmy junto de seus amigos, perseguia Eggman, onde depois de uma separação e luta contra alguns robôs, ela junto dos outros, ficou presa em um templo, graças à Sonic. Durante presos no templo, ela e os outros culpavam Sonic por tê-los prendidos lá, até que eles conheceram Lyric o Último Arcaico, que os prendeu e fugiu. Após ser libertada por Tails, ganharam a habilidade do Raio de Energia. Depois de fugirem do templo, ela junto dos outros buscaram informações sobre a cobra com Cliff. Após ter as informações necessárias, todos foram atrás dos Chaos Crystals, os qual Lyric procurava. Nessa aventura, a equipe se separou, onde Amy ficou com Knuckles e encontraram MAIA, que recusou a informação de quem estava procurando. Depois, descobriram que MAIA procurava Sonic e Tails, que encontrou o mapa dos Chaos Crystals, que depois conseguiram alguns crystals. thumb|242px|Amy e Sonic olhando os cristais juntosApós se reunirem, eles retornam juntos para procurar os Chaos Crystals, onde descobriu que havia uma aliança entre o Dr. Eggman e Lyric, mas o doutor foi derrotado. Logo depois de conseguir o último Chaos Crystal, Lyric ameaça de usar seus robôs para acabar com Sonic, e Amy junto dos outros entregaram os Chaos Crystals, mas Lyric trapaceia e Sonic é preso por baixo de pedras, mas depois Amy e os outros o salvam e vão impedir Lyric de ativar os Sentinels. Após derrotá-lo, todos estão juntos mas acabam vendo Shadow o Ouriço sair de um portal, o qual eles acham que vai atacá-los, mas ao ver o Lyric derrotado aprova e vai embora. para comemorar, eles se encontram no Vilarejo para ver os fogos de artifício. Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal thumb|left|252px|Amy traduzindo ruínas ArcaicasQuando lia ruínas Arcaicas e as traduzia, Amy conheceu Lyric, que procurava seus conhecimentos de tradução para encontrar o Lost Crystal of Power, mas foi pega por Lyric que usou seu Mind Control Device e a controlou, mas conseguiu comunicar à Sonic, que junto dos outros foi procurá-la. Depois de um tempo, foi presa junto com Tails, Knuckles e Sticks, mas foi salvo por Sonic, que após ser libertada, quase foi destruída por uma nova arma de Lyric, mas foi impedido por Shadow o Ouriço que destruiu a máquina e empurrou-o para fora da nave, mas Amy afirma que gostaria de ter feito aquilo. Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice thumb|252px|Amy testando os novos poderes do Comunicador junto de SonicAssim que Tails adicionou as habilidades de Fogo e Gelo aos Comunicadores, Amy e Sonic foram testar a habilidade, que deu totalmente certo e os dois amaram as habilidades, mas sem saber, foram observados por D-Fekt. Série de TV thumb|left|252px|Amy se inscrevendo para ser a assistente de SonicQuando soube que Sonic, Amu foi tentar ser a nova assistente dele, mas acabou demonstrando à ele suas habilidades, mas que não foram aceitas. Mais tarde, retornou para um segundo teste, mas descobriu que Knuckles procurava um assistente, foi aceita por ele para ser sua assistente, mas seria nomeada "Knuckalina".O Assistente thumb|252px|Amy tentando fazer terapia com EggmanDurante uma manhã, ao ir visitar a Casa de Tails, Amy e seus amigos descobriram sobre a estadia de Eggman, que Amy acreditava que ele precisava daquilo. Amy tentou ajudar para que Sonic e Tails precisavam aceitar que Eggman necessitar de ajuda. Mais tarde, descobriu que tudo fazia parte de um plano que havia o Obliterator Bot, que deu defeito e Amy e os outros foram ao Covil do Dr. Eggman para tentar derrotá-lo. Após derrotar, o local foi destruído e Amy tentou fazer terapia com Eggman, o qual ele não aceitou e saiu correndo.Morando Com o Inimigo thumb|left|252px|Amy ajudando Sticks à ser uma dama, nesse caso, em dançaApós presenciar Sticks salvar o Vilarejo, Amy descobriu que sua amiga havia sido convidada para o Prêmios Premiados, mas não sabia nada sobre gala. Como amiga, Amy prometeu ajudar sua amiga para conseguir ter gala, o qual ela quase conseguiu. Mais tarde, ela e o resto da equipe vão ao Prêmios Premiados, e viu ela quase fracassar, mas depois foi salva por ela, que pediu para ensinar como agia assim, e ela a segurou e pulou em uma lata de lixo.Um Dia de Dama thumb|252px|Amy triste por todos estarem rindo dela mesmo sendo um palhaço tristeDurante uma luta contra o Polvo Bot do Dr. Eggman, ela e os outros quase foram mortos pelo erro do Raio Desparafusador, que não havia sido testado, onde brigaram com ele e presenciou ele ir embora para arrumar o raio. Após esse acontecimento, eles se juntaram à T.W. Barker e seu circo, onde Amy ficou com o papel de um palhaço triste, o qual não gostou, nem na escolha, nem na apresentação. Após o fim da apresentação, Amy ficou animada com aquilo e gostaria de fazer de novo, e depois, descobre a farsa de T.W. Barker, que os prenderam em gaiolas e depois foram salvos por Tails com seu Raio Desparafusador.O Circo Chega à Cidade thumb|left|252px|Amy e Sticks tentando empurrar os sapos subterrâneos para dentro enquanto Sticks à culpaDurante uma batalha contra Eggman e seus Aranhas Explosivas, que frustou o seu plano e foi à Toca de Sticks para irem à noite das meninas no vulcão. Ao chegar lá, vê que Sticks está se arrumando e tenta apressá-la, mas a confunde. Para descontrair, pergunta o que levaria na bolsa, que Sticks só lembrou o que era após Amy mostrar o que se leva, mas ao tentar achar, AMy se assusta com um barulho e descobre que sua amiga é uma acumuladora. Amy obrigatoriamente, sem a opinião de sua amiga, começa uma venda de garagem, que Sticks vai contra. Durante a venda, Amy libera uma caverna possuindo Sapos Subterrâneos que capturam Sticks, e ela se junta aos meninos para salvá-la. Após salvá-la, vão para o vulcão se divertir.A Política da Porta Fechada thumb|252px|Amy e Tails em um piqueniqueQuando Knuckles perdeu um jogo contra Sonic, Amy tentou ajudá-lo, mas ele não quis sua ajuda e acreditou em Sticks e sua teoria. Depois, viu que Knuckles estava em perigo e implorou à Sonic o ajudar. Quando a má sorte de Knuckles quase machucou seus amigos e ela, presenciou a idéia de Sonic que acabou com o plano de Eggman e a má sorte dele.Knuckles o Azarado thumb|left|252px|Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Sticks, Orbot e Cubot tentando decidir quem ficará na liderança do resgate de Sonic e EggmanQuando lutava novamente com Eggman, viu Sonic e o vilão ficarem presos em um templo. Quando tentou retirar seu amigo de lá, ela discutiu com Knuckles para que seria o líder, onde em um momento um túnel quebra e os leva ao subsolo que se juntam aos dois para sair do templo, onde conseguem.O Templo da Amizade thumb|252px|Tails, Amy, Knuckles e Sticks vendo Sonic ser banidoAmy estava com seus amigos no Meh Burger, ela conheceu Swifty o Rato, a quem ficou com uma pequena quedinha. Junto de Sticks, ela conversou sobre o estilo do rato. Depois de presenciar a discussão entre Sonic e Swifty e descobrir sobre a corrida, deixou ele de lado e foram os únicos à torcer por Sonic, que perdeu a corrida e viram partir. Depois, descobriram que era um robô do Dr. Eggman, que depois de uma ajuda do Conselho do Vilarejo, desfez o banimento dele e salvou todos.Velocidade Radical thumb|left|252px|Sonic e Amy após salvá-laEm um dia na praia, presenciou o novo robô de Tails, TU, que acabou causando uma irritação em Amy e seus amigos que fez Tails levá-lo de volta, mas depois Eggman roubou e pôs um farsante, o qual controlou e quase separou-os, mas Tails descobriu a farsa e foi salvar o robô, onde mais tarde deixou uma mensagem para TU entregar à Equipe Sonic, a qual era um pedido de resgate, o qual aeles foram e derrotaram o doutor, mas presenciou Sticks atirar TU ao mar.Traduza Isto thumb|252px|Amy confusa sobre as atitudes e habilidades do Anti-Bombeiro BotQuando salvavam o Vilarejo do Anti-Bombeiro Bot, Amy estranhou as ações do robô, que depois foi derrotado por Sonic, e ainda presenciou os maus-tratos aos animais por Sticks, que sugeriu dela ter um animal de estimação para acabar com isso, mas não quis nenhum animal da loja, mas aceitou um robô nojento, que foi nomeado Buster. Com o tempo, Buster incomodou ela e os outros com sua meleca, e disputou com Sticks se ela ficasse eles iam embora, o qual ela não deixou seu cão de lado. Depois, descobriu que Buster foi feito por Dr. Eggman, que o transformou em um robô enorme que os capturou, mas Sticks o impediu de ser mau com seu amor e os salvaram, mas no final viram Buster partir.Bichinhos de Estimação thumb|left|252px|Amy e a equipe com os efeitos do Cookie do MalEm um dia, quando se aproximou da Cabana de Sonic, viu alguns cookies que acreditou ser presentes de aniversário para ela, mas acabou sendo transformada pelo cookie. Mais tarde, sendo uma vilã, foi ao covil junto da equipe , onde reuniam para como derrotar Sonic, que depois tiveram que aprender como ser vilão com Eggman, e depois na hora de derrotar Sonic, brigaram entre si e depois retornaram ao normal graças à Sonic e Eggman.Cabeças de Ovo thumb|252px|Amy fazendo milkshake à equipeIndo ao Meh Burger com a Equipe Sonic, viram Orbot e Cubot se juntarem temporariamente à eles, mas deixou com Tails os dois robôs. Mais tarde, enquanto fazia milkshakes à todos, viram a ação de Nominatus nos Abelhas Bote depois, quando Tails e Eggman, junto dos dois robôs tentarem um ataque cibernético, onde durante o ataque, Amy e os outros lutaram com badniks e o Robô-Fogo, mas depois que Orbot e Cubot com sua inutilidade destruírem Nominatus, ficaram salvos.Batalha Cibernética thumb|left|252px|Amy e Sonic tendo que esperar mais na fila do Meh BurgerApós alguns dias, foi ao Meh Burger novamente, junto de Sonic para um almoço, mas graças à Eggman e Dave tiveram de esperar mais, e no final, ainda receberam o pedido de modo errado.O Estagiário thumb|252px|Amy ajudando Eggman à decorar seu covilQuando tentou preparar um almoço com belo design à todos, acabou dando um fracasso, onde recebeu uma promoção de Eggman para um trabalho de decoradora em seu covil, o qual graças à desaprovação da ajuda de seus amigos aceitou. Por lá decorou tudo, que foi aceito quase totalmente pelo assistente da fotógrafa, que viu Eggman levar todos os créditos, e ela acabou sendo capturada para ser decoradora integral, mais foi salva por seus amigos e durante uma luta, destruiu a decoração do covil, mas teve permissão para decorar a Cabana de Sonic.Decorando o Covil thumb|left|252px|Amy cantando uma "canção de ninar" para o [[Gigante de Pedra]]Em um dia, junto de Sticks no Vilarejo, perceberam um ataque de um ser da raça Gigante de Granito, que Amy explicou aos amigos ser do tempo dos Arcaicos. Ela junto dos outros, imediatamente tentaram ajudar o Gigante de Pedra à dormir, sem causar destruição, onde no meio de tudo perdeu Sticks que cantou uma canção de ninar (a qual Amy tentou cantar mais não soou bem). Depois de encontrarem, levaram o ser ao Covil de Eggman, que permaneceu dormindo.Gigante de Pedra thumb|252px|Amy junto dos outros trabalhando para que o sagui remova a maldiçãoEnquanto competia para ver quem segurava a respiração por mais tempo, Amy teve a competição impedida pelas loucuras de Sticks e a crença de estar com a Maldição do Alce Vesgo, onde depois, teve seu caminho de sua casa impedido por armadilhas, mas depois foi resolvido que eles iriam procurar um sagui capaz de quebrar maldições, onde passaram por perigos, até chegar, mas com a exigência e falta de educação dele, fizeram tarefas de casa para ele, mas depois de salvar ele de um ataque de Eggman, ele quebrou a maldição por agradecimento por ter sido salvo, mas ao caminho de volta, quase que ficaram presos à outra loucura, mas Amy e os outros presenciaram Knuckles se livrar da aranha que causaria as loucuras.A Maldição do Alce Vesgo thumb|left|252px|Amy e os outros tentando trazer Eggman de voltaQuando viram Eggman ficar infeliz por seu fracasso, Amy estranhou, que mais tarde, teve seu divertimento com sua pintura impedida por Sonic que estava entediado por não poder lutar contra ele. Amy e os outros logo foram ao covil tentar trazer ele de volta, mas só depois de Sonic discutir com ele, presenciou o retorno do vilão.Crise do Vilão de Meia-Idade thumb|242px|Amy, Tails, Knuckles e Sticks esperando Sonic trazer a bolaQuando tentaram se divertir, jogando voleibol, foram impedidos por um ataque de Siris Bot, que mantiveram Sonic longe, por motivo do seu barulho ensurdecedor, amarrando ele em uma árvore, que mais tarde retornou com um sapatos que deixavam o barulho de lado, mas faziam parte de um dos esquemas do Dr. Eggman que fazia Sonic dar energia ao Robô Gigante, que depois foi concebido muita energia, fazendo-o explodir, fazendo assim Amy e os outros salvos.Pés Descontrolados thumb|left|252px|Amy e a equipe rindo do novo robô de Eggman, a [[Vaca Bot]]Durante a partida de Knuckles e Sonic com Arremesso de Cocos| Amy presenciou o qual não estava muito entretida, e entediada. Amy tentou apressar mas acabou tendo um coco caindo em sua cabeça. Ainda presenciou a chegada da Vaca Bot, que tentou os atacar, mas com ajuda dos outros e de Tails o sistema foi invertido e ela viria a destruir Eggman, o que fez Amy e os outros fazerem Tails e Sonic irem salvá-lo.Vaca Bot thumb|252px|Amy e a equipe jogando voleibol após Sonic e Eggman voltarem aos seus respectivos corposDurante uma noite, Amy e os outros assitiram a uma chuva de meteoros pelo céu, até que um caiu e foram ver. Ao chegar lá, viu Sonic e Eggman brigarem por que seria o dono do Meteoro, o que fez os dois trocarem de corpos. Não sabendo disso, Amy tratou normalmente de Sonic, sem saber que Eggman estava em seu corpo, fazendo até milkshakes. Mais tarde, por Tails descobriu sobre a troca e presenciou o retorno de cada um para seus corpos, e mais tarde, jogou voleibol com o resto da equipe.O Meteoro thumb|left|252px|Amy explicando o que ia fazer com o dinheiro que ela estava a juntarDurante um dia, em sua casa, Amy recebeu a visita de Orbot e Cubot, que procuravam uma doação parra um asilo de robôs idosos, que ao quase dar, explicou que o dinheiro seria para a "Operação Bico Tostados", que se desse dinheiro, onde os dois acabaram tristes e foram embora e deram seu dinheiro para Amy.Cara, Cadê Meu Chefe? thumb|252px|Amy lendo a carta que Tails havia recebido da Sociedade do RelâmpagoDepois de ter se juntado à Equipe para ir ao Festival de tortas , voltou ao local e viu uma carta falando sobre a entrada dele na Sociedade do Relâmpago, a qual fez nascer uma flora mutante, onde Amy e Sonic ir atrás dele para salvá-lo, mas acabam discutindo como salvaria-o. Mais tarde, durante a cerimônia, os dois invadiram para salvar Tails, que depois presenciaram a destruição da flora mutante.Bom em Ser Mau thumb|left|252px|Amy irritada com Sonic sendo julgado como culpadoOutro dia, Amy foi para um seminário, e quando retornou viu Sonic estar em problemas com um julgamento falso, trapaceado por Dr. Eggman. Amy ainda ajudou a salvar Sonic e revelar a farsa da fratura de Eggman. que depois lutou badniks.Não Me Julgue thumb|252px|Amy e a equipe assistindo um filme de comédiaNa noite do cinema, Amy e seus amigos oram atacados por Dr. Eggman e seu [Tanque. Com o apoio de Tails, Amy foi ajudada a poder destruir badniks, e ainda pode impedir que Sonic fosse pego por Eggman, rebatendo um raio para capturar e se juntou com sua versão aprimorada e um relâmpago que acabou criando um loop temporal, que fez a luta ficar repetindo, mas não havia nenhum problema, até que em um loop Amy perdeu seu martelo para um Siri Bot e Sonic foi capturado, mas graças ao loop, tudo se reiniciou. Depois, Amy tentou ajudar Knuckles à se motivar para ir ao dentista, que ajudaria a ele carregar a bola que acabaria o loop, mas ele teve uma ajuda maior de Sticks, o que fez Knuckles ajudar, e o loop acabar.O Dia do Ouriço thumb|left|252px|Amy lutando contra o Sucata BotQuando ela e o resto da equipe fez Tails ficar longe de seu avião, Amy presenciou o início da venda do Molho de Tomate de Eggman, que suspeitou ter veneno aos aldeões envolvido, então junto com o resto da Equipe Sonic, fazer testes no molho. Durante o teste, ninguém encontrou nada de estranho no molho, onde Amy creu que Eggman teria mudado. Dias depois, ela e seus amigos tiveram problemas com seus aparelhos eletrônicos e para relaxar, foram ao Meh Burger, e ao assistir um pouco do Primata da Comédia Show descobrem que o Molho era um robô que controlou todas as tecnologias de quem havia comprado, onde Amy e os outros foram derrotar Eggman , onde depois foram ajudados pelo Avião de Tails, onde derrotaram Eggman, que acabou por uma câmera, revelando seu plano.O Molho Especial do Dr. Eggman Quadrinhos The Big Boom thumb|152px|Amy tentando coordenar a equipeDurante uma batalha contra Dr. Eggman e seu Big Boy, Amy tentava coordenar a equipe para derrotá-lo, mas acabaram derrotando sem a coordenação. Mais tarde, descobriram que a Casa de Tails haveria sido transformada em um Rock-cyborg, o qual tentaram emboscá-lo, mas Amy irritava-se com Knuckles e sua estupidez, o que fez ele ficar bravo com ela, mas a Casa de Tails foi recuperada. , "Getting a Little Boulder Part One of... er... One" thumb|left|252px|Amy novamente tentando coordenar a equipe para acabar com o Big BoyAmy junto do resto da Equipe Sonic , onde lutavam novamente contra o Big Boy, mas todos foram presos por Knuckles, que trabalhava para Dr. Eggman, mas salvou seu amigos lembrando de bons momentos de cada um, inclusive Amy, mas depois, ela descobriu ter perdido seu Martelo piko. , "Knuckleduster" thumb|222px|Amy chorando por ter perdido seu marteloAmy após ter perdido seu martelo, entrou em uma depressão, que só piorou com os meninos tentando ajudar, mas foi consolada por Sticks, enquanto os meninos recuperavam o Martelo, o qual mais tarde, Sonic de alguma maneira, o recuperou e Amy ficou totalmente agradecida. , "Hammer Spaced" Durante uma luta contra o Big Boy, Amy e os outros viram que ele foi atualizado, sendo indestrutível, mas Amy nõ confiava em Sticks que dizia ter uma arma superpoderosa, a Pedra da Justiça. Amy e os outros tentavam batalhar, mas só foi derrotado após Sticks usar a Pedra da Justiça, o qual Amy e os outros ficaram de luto após ela perder a funcionalidade. , "Sticks and Stones" Boom Shaka-laka thumb|left|252px|Amy e a equipe chegando pra ajudarEm um dia, no Centro do Vilarejo, Amy e o resto da equipe vieram ajudar Sonic contra os badniks. Mais tarde, foi trabalhar no Eggtoberfest para ajudar Eggman, o qual havia vários aldeões que foram atacados por robôs e Amy e a Equipe Sonic os derrotou, mas o evento ficou totalmente destruído. , "Eggtoberfest!" thumb|Amy perguntando se Sonic sabia sobre uma corridaAmy e os outros ajudaram a salvar Sonic o Ouriço do Courier Robot, mas depois de tentar derrotá-lo, ele deu a mensagem de Dr. Eggman sobre a corrida "Go-kart Pan-island Grand Prix", o qual Amy também participou, e durante a partida encontrou robôs que ao tentar digitalizar eles com o Bio-scanning Who-za-ma-whats-it que os patos eram robôs que pôs Amy para fora da corrida. Mais tarde, Amy junto dos outros (que foram retirados da corrida) ajudaram Sonic vindo do Avião de Tails e acabaram com o Spider-Kart. , "Everybody's Super Sonic Racing Part One" , "Everybody's Super Sonic Racing Part 2" thumb|left|252px|Amy tentando se livrar dos Smilebugs em sua casaAmy em sua casa, acabou sendo atacada com Smilebugs que "trollavam" ela, e sem saber, estava sendo observada por Dr. Eggman. , "True Stories" Personalidade Amy é muito esperta, independente, forte e é confiante em si. Ela consegue ser uma líder natural e organizadora, mas é perfeccionista que precisam de tudo para ser apenas para a direita. Ela também tende à tomar conta de seus amigos, embora que ela não pode ajudá-los desde que ela sabe que os outros querem que ela faz por eles. Ela é bem doce e tem gratidão do tipo de bailarina, mas é capaz e resistente. Por sua confiança, porém, é sugerida que ela tem inseguranças que ela se cobre pelo relevo aos outros pelo seu redor. Em alguns momentos, Amy tem vergonha de admitir seus sentimentos reais para as outras pessoas. Amy é na maioria das vezes, o membro da Equipe Sonic mais sensato, e ainda é mais madura do que todos, tendo um grande senso comum quando o resto da equipe se deixa levar. Ela é ansiosa para ajudar seus amigos e tenta cuidar ao máximo deles, como se fosse uma mãe para eles. Ela é imparcial e é a primeira à dar apoio, se alguém está com necessidade, independentemente de transgressões passadas ou o seu próprio desagrado, e ao tentar entender os dois lados de um argumento para manter a paz e resolver o problema. Ela também é muito enérgico e otimista, embora ela faz com que às vezes sair como ingênua, e quando em uma missão tenta manter a equipe em coordenação, o tanto que ela pode. Enquanto Amy é normalmente muito caridosa e pensa em si mesma como uma grande mulher e elegante, ela é totalmente temperamental quando é provocada e mostra ocasionalmente crises de ambas grosserias e egoísmo. Amy ainda se destaca fortemente pelos ideais de ser uma mulher moderna e independente e não gosta para os estereótipos do gênero. Amy é muito apegada ao ser Martelo piko, que se descreve como seu bem mais precioso. Ela tem ideia que sua identidade e suas aptidões é afundado em uma histérica depressão quando ela pensou que o tinha perdido pra sempre. A peculiaridade intima de Amy é o seu enorme amor à arte e outros. Ela pode ser frequentemente encontrada praticando formas de arte com materiais que são indescritíveis e tem o hábito de fazer decorações com que há em mão. Ela ainda mostra ter uma enorme paixão por causas nobres, como instituições de caridade e de reciclagem, que pode ser usada por vilões como uma armadilha. Aparições Relacionamentos Sticks thumb|252px|Amy e SticksSticks e Amy são melhores amigas e companheiras de equipe. Como um símbolo para sua amizade, elas possuem um colar de BFFs. Enquanto Amy tenta ajudar Sticks à se adaptar à tecnologia, Sticks é disposta à proteger Amy à qualquer custo. Juntas, são uma grande força que conseguem comumente, combater o mal, além de conseguir viver na selva. Elas ainda, saiem juntas, para uma "noite das meninas", onde se divertem juntas, como jogando pedras em um vulcão. Juntas, sempre conseguem manter a calma se divertindo, onde Amy compreende quando Sticks pretende ter sido a melhor. Mesmo sendo boas amigas, em alguns momentos podem brigar entre si, como Amy chamando Sticks de "patética e sem esperança". Como os outros, Amy é enervada pela paranoia de Sticks, não crendo nisso, mas vendo depois, algumas vezes, vendo que Sticks era a certa. Amy ainda as vezes, chama Sticks de paranoica, mesmo que em vezes, ela é certa. Amy ainda tenta ajudar Sticks à algum custo, como uma venda de garagem. Sonic thumb|left|252px|Foto de Sonic que Amy carrega em sua bolsaSonic e Amy são grandes amigos, o qual ela tem uma paixão secreta por ele. Com sua paixão, Amy gosta de ajudar Sonic e ainda carrega uma foto sua na sua bolsa. Amy e Sonic tendo uma boa amizade, ela tenta o ajudar bastante, mesmo que em alguns momentos, sua paixão à ele fica meio inevitável à ser revelado. Mesmo que Sonic não veja, Amy tenta demonstrar sua paixão à ele. Amy também detesta que seu segredo (paixão) seja revelado à Sonic, onde quase foi revelado por TU, o que fez ela se irritar com o robô. Mesmo sendo sua paixão, Amy mantém uma grande amizade com Sonic, almoçando ou se divertindo com ele. Amy também as vezes dá bronca em Sonic, onde o motivo pode ser ela, ou não. Mesmo com brigas e discussões entre os dois, isso não os impede de possuir uma ótima amizade, os dando um bom relacionamento. Os dois também saem em missão juntos, seja para testar novos poderes ou para resgatar alguém, mesmo que entre essa missão, haja uma briga. Sonic é fiel para sua amizade com Amy, a resgatando quando foi capturada, mas isso muda de lado também, que Amy possa ajudar Sonic em quando está por perigo. Knuckles thumb|252px|Amy e Knuckles dando um toca aqui após derrotarem LyricKnuckles é um grande amigo de Amy, visto que pode ela ser a assistente dele. A amizade entre os dois se complica por Amy possuir uma grande inteligência e não conseguir tolerar bem a estupidez de Knuckles. Os dois dão um grande dueto para o combate, conseguindo ser uma dupla incrível ao derrotar inimigos. Amy tenta ajudar Knuckles em muitos momentos em que está frustrado, onde algumas vezes, sua ajuda é negada. Amy em certos momentos, não consegue aguentar Knuckles com sua personalidade, fazendo ela ficar bem estressada e brigar com ele. Mesmo com conflitos nesta amizade, isso não impede de que sejam grandes companheiros de equipe, dando um grande força juntos. Em dueto, Knuckles é a parte forte e Amy se denomina na parte esperta, conseguindo formar um bom ataque em combate. Juntos, possuem alguns ataques combinados, que inventaram juntos, como o Arremesso de Martelo. Amy também não suporta que Knuckles não à ouça, o deixando bastante irritada. Tails thumb|left|252px|Amy dando conselhos para TailsTails é um dos amigos de Amy. Eles são grandes amigos íntimos, mas em algumas vezes, pode haver uma discussão entre eles. São leais um com o outro, e gostam de tentar ajudá-lo, ou salvar o outro, quando foi enganado por vilões. Como os outros, Amy considera Tails muito imaturo, e o vê como alguém tímido e ingênuo. Amy muitas vezes questiona as invenções de Tails, fortemente. Ela o acha adorável e fofo, apesar dele não gostar de ser chamado de fofo. Dr. Eggman thumb|252px|Amy "tentando ajudar" EggmanAssim como todos os outros da Equipe Sonic, Eggman é o inimigo principal. Amy e Eggman nem sempre estão lutando, onde em alguns momentos se encontram em sua dia, sendo como visivelmente, inútil à inimizade. Amy e Eggman, em seu templo livre, jogam Fuzzy Puppies, o qual os dois são muito fãs, e Amy que lhe ensinou à jogar. Amy considera Eggman alguém muito torturante, e o subestima. Assim como o resto de sua equipe, ele e sua personalidade e aparência é uma enorme piada. Algumas vezes, ao vê-lo, Amy já o considera uma ameaça e o tenta atacar.Designated Heroes Habilidades Falas /Falas}} Galeria Trivia *Amy carrega uma foto de Sonic na sua bolsa. *Amy tem um peixe como animal de estimação. *Amy gosta de Sonic, martelosArquivo:Amy_perfil.png, de ser graciosa, de história, abraços em grupo, cozinhar e de pintar. **Amy não gosta de Lyric o Último Arcaico, TU revelar seus segredos, se sentir desvalorizada, e perder seu martelo. , "Hammer Spaced" *Amy atualmente é a única integrante da Equipe Sonic à não tocar nenhum instrumento. Navegação Notas Referências Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Ouriços Categoria:Personagens principais Categoria:Personagens femininos Categoria:Personagens de Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric Categoria:Personagens de Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal Categoria:Personagens de Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice Categoria:Heróis Categoria:Equipe Sonic Categoria:Amy Rose Categoria:A